When We Are Only Somewhat Evil
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: They were supposed to help Hawkmoth during his last battle with Ladybug and Cat Noir, but his control over them is weak.


It shouldn't have meant something, but it did.

She'd felt the control slip over her being like thin ice, covering her up, and yet secretly rather fragile.

Lady Wifi realized in that moment that Hawkmoth couldn't really control them all at once, just little fragments of their minds and their actions, and she'd pressed closer to the first Akuma that she could barely remember who it was before.

Her mind felt fuzzy like the static on an old T.V. as it loses signal for not the first time, and she presses closer, remembering vague memories of recalling who Akumas actually were.

"I-I'm Lady Wifi." Her head swam, mind a jumbled mess, name leaked out before she could catch it and may be stop herself.

"I'm The Bubbler." He smiled at her, "I feel a little weak. Hawkmoth is just there."  
She wondered if vague nightmares followed The Bubbler around when he slept too, because she did, sometimes on those long nights when her thoughts buzzed with worries and insecurities that she couldn't just fight off.

"I-I think I know that or real me does anyway." She shifted, realizing that it felt different to be back now; before her mind would succumb, her body reacting on impulse like a sharp instinct snapped over her like elastic. It was relaxing in a way to lose control, to let Hawkmoth in, even if a part of her inner self hated that fact; today, the control was weak, slippery, like slime left gooey and falling through her fingers.

"Yeah, I probably know you then." He smiled, "Want to help me get rid of parents and help Hawkmoth out?"

"May be." Lady Wifi sighed as she shifted, "It's just, you know, I can't help but admire Ladybug."

He smiled, "Cat Noir's the man."

Lady Wifi giggled at The Bubbler, "Seriously? Do you think they have static in their heads too?"

"Nah, they aren't Akumatized." The Bubbler smiled more, and Lady Wifi vaguely analyzed it; it was kind of cute in a platonic villain way.

"I thought everyone was Akumatized?" It certainly looked like it; what appeared to be The Evillustrator was right in front of them, drawing idly on his tablet like he just didn't care. Stormy Weather was throwing a fit freezing the few people unlucky enough to be out and about and not Akumatized; Lady Wifi didn't see many people like that though, so Stormy Weather was obviously drawing it out, probably from boredom as no one seemed to know what to do.

"Not really. Did you see Mr. Agreste around? I still have issues with him that are unresolved." The Bubbler answered.

"No, but he is kind of a douche. His son's nice, I think?" Lady Wifi shifted, "Can I help?"

"Sure, if we can ever find the dude. I really, really think that I think that his son is nice, you know?" The Bubbler answered as he shifted with a curious, thoughtful look.

"I-I can remember a friend with two pig tails and a silly personality. I think she was a friend." She shrugged, "Looks kind of like Ladybug."

"Are you friends with Ladybug? Do you know Cat Noir?" The Bubbler looked like he was bouncing on his toes faintly as he stared around them.

"We should be villains." Lady Wifi laughed, "We should pretend to be Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

"We don't have to save the day, right? That sounds rather dull." His eyes were lit up in curiosity, and Lady Wifi smiled as she looked back at him.

"We don't have to save the day." She confirmed, "I'm not really hero material. It comes with being Akumatized, you know?"

"My lady," He paused for dramatic effect, "Where should we start?"

She hummed, suddenly loving the fact that like Ladybug, her name began with Lady, "May be we should practice the kiss scenes or the acrobatics?"

"Like this?" The Bubbler took her hand in his gently and pressed a sincere kiss to her knuckles.

"Yeah, and I have to swat you away now." She remarked.

"No slapping remember?" The Bubbler reminded her as she stepped away from him and pushed him back with a flat hand.

"Yeah." Lady Wifi smiled.

"Can you two stop messing around? Hawkmoth needs help collecting their Miraculouses. Today is the day." Stormy Weather didn't seem pleased.

"Oh, so he talks to you and not us?" The Bubbler demanded, "Boring adults, the lot of them."

Lady Wifi chuckled, "Yeah, he can learn a thing or two about communication. He clearly knows about Wifi and phones, but he can't use one to save his life."

"Want to take on Hawkmoth with Ladybug and Cat Noir?" The Bubbler asked in sudden enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Lady Wifi smirked evilly, "Let's."

They both ignored Hawkmoth's screaming in their ears, "You, imbeciles! You're Akumatized and don't have Miraculouses."

Lady Wifi did however stick one more taunt back, "We don't have to be to help out the Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Certainly two Akumas helping out the superhero duo of Paris wouldn't cause too much of a stir or make too much of a fuss.

It didn't matter that when they did steal Hawkmoth's Miraculous that he ended up being the man that they were angry with anyway; he ended up in a bubble unsurprisingly, "That's for your son." The Bubbler shouted.

"He wouldn't do it anyway." The Bubbler whispered to her though it felt odd to feel the magic drop away, beginning at her feet, so she dove forward to kiss The Bubbler lest she forget the fun that they had.

"You love each other even as Akumas?" Cat Noir asked the two as the suits faded away on the two supervillains turned good.

"Guess so," Alya shrugged, "True love never dies."

Nino smiled back at her; there was no need for words after the fun that they'd had as the thoughts slowly faded away from them from before, memories that they'd only dimly recall in the future though definitely less quickly than the last time it had worn off on them both.

Alya sent one encouraging grin back to her boyfriend and spoke up easily, "Until next time, Bubbler."

"You too, Lady Wifi." Nino responded.


End file.
